


skydiving

by EastOfEll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, my take of 2x19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastOfEll/pseuds/EastOfEll
Summary: kara admits something to maggie. maggie takes a leap.





	skydiving

**Author's Note:**

> i always felt like people had two extremes of kara and maggie's relationship: either they were as close as a pair of siblings, or they loathed each other. this is just in response to that, and kara's perspective of all this is something i've been thinking about for a long time.  
> sorry if there are any errors; i wrote this on my phone because i was too lazy to take out the computer. contact me on tumblr @ sapphics or twitter @ alixdanvers if you wanna talk!

they're outside the hospital room. not the deo, like they both wish, not after lillian luthor destroyed the medical bay with her bombs. they have to rely on earthly, human medicine, tonight of all nights, and kara's knuckles are as white as the bleached walls of the building and maggie feels like she can't breathe. the small beeping of various machinery permeates the room like the stench of chlorine.

"she'll be okay," kara says.

maggie scoffs. "she took three bullets to the side. stop trying to convince me of shit like that."

"it's not you i'm trying to convince."

the silence after that is stifling, as if the air is filled with cotton balls and the walls are styrofoam, trying to close in and rub against what little sanity either woman has left.

maggie's throat feels raw from screaming alex's name: in the field, in the helicopter in the way to the hospital, at the hospital. kara feels like her heart is out of her chest and beating on the tile floor; she can almost feel the cold marble it lies on.

"i'm sorry," kara apologizes, "that i couldn't get there fast enough."

"s'not your fault," maggie mutters.

"i have _super speed_ ," whispers kara, as if the walls could hear her admittance of superpowers. "i should've been there in time and taken the bullets myself."

maggie says nothing.

"look, i know you _hate_ me, but we both care about alex in there, okay?"

"i don't hate you, kara."

"you at least find me annoying."

maggie's silence answers kara's question for her.

"honestly, i admire it."

maggie swivels her head in kara's direction, eyebrows knot in confusion, a _what's wrong with you?_ expression worn on her face. "you like that i find you annoying?"

kara shrugs. "everyone finds me so... perfect. even my family, my friends, the people closest to me. to them, i can do no wrong. i'm a superhero. i'm a super smart, super strong alien. i'm the innocent little sister." with that, kara looks into the room her and maggie both know alex is being operated in. "it's tiring. do you know how odd it is that all i want is to be called out on the shit i do? when i was an assistant for cat grant, at least once a week, alex would ask me why i continued to work for her. she asked me why i hadn't quit. and the answer... is because she didn't see me as some superhuman. she saw me as someone with flaws, and she told me what those flaws were. it was the most exhilarating feeling of my life. sure, it hurt sometimes, but hurting is being human. hurting is _normal_."

tears are rolling down kara's cheeks, and she wipes them as she continues. "and, god, maggie, you're the exact same way, you know? you act the way it is. you don't beat around the bush. i get it; i can be _really_ annoying. i came to terms with that years ago. it doesn't make me love myself any less... but that's not the only thing i admire about you. i finally, _finally_ i have someone who loves alex as much as i do."

maggie's heart skips a beat at the word _love_ , like most people would when they're in a foreign situation.

"i felt like, for so long, i was the only one who truly appreciated alex. and it fucking _hurt_ because i knew it was my fault she wasn't being appreciated. it hurts having to see the person you love most on this planet being placed second, and the guilt eats at me every second of the day knowing that people put her there because they want to put _me_ first." kara looks at maggie, directly in the eye, now, tear continuing to threaten to spill. "so thank you. thank you for changing this family the way we needed it. thank you for loving alex the way she truly deserves it."

maggie knows her voice is hoarse before she even opens her mouth. "i..." she pauses for a moment, because there are two roads to go on this forked path: tell kara something as emotionally baring as was said before, or bounce it back like a boomerang of self discrepancy, never giving back, only receiving.

(well, she tells herself there are two options, but she knows there's only ever been one.)

"i don't think i've ever heard you curse before, girl of steel."

kara gives a wet, choking laugh. "they're used for strong emotion, right? here i am, feeling a lot of strong emotions. too many to name, it seems like."

and maggie falls asleep sometime after that; not because she wanted to, only because her body was exhausted and held her subconscious against its will. but before she knows it, she feels like, she's being jostled awake by kara, knowing no idea how much time has passed.

"jesus," she mumbles, "easy on the strength."

"alex is awake. she's in room 105." maggie instantly feels like a bucket of ice cold water has been poured on her. "i've checked to make sure she's okay, but... there's an accident down on the freeway. a semi and three cars, one on fire... duty calls, i guess."

and before that moment, maggie had always wanted the power to fly, ever since she was a girl. but after seeing kara walk away like it was the most terrible burden to carry in the world, even carried on a pair of shoulders with the power of inhuman strength? maggie wasn't so sure.

maggie walks down the hallway to the room kara had mentioned and barges in to see alex, softly breathing in a bed.

 _alive_.

"alex," she breathes, and it's as if that one word brings back the air in her lungs, takes away the pounding in her head and the exhaustion in her bones, because alex is _okay_ , she's okay and she's looking at maggie with her beautiful brown eyes that make maggie melt every time she gets the honor of looking deep into them.

"hey yourself," alex manages to croak out.

maggie walks over to the side of the bed, scoots the designated chair so close when she sits down her shins are pressed uncomfortable against the frame of the bed. she holds alex's hand void of tubes, and even though her hands are cold, touching alex manages to warm maggie up.

"you almost died," maggie says.

"i know," alex agrees.

"no, you don't understand," maggie says, and her grows stone serious. "i have never been so paralyzed with fear in my life, and i was a beat cop in gotham, for fuck's sake. you... alex, you made me realize that i need to tell you something, because this relationship scares me that badly."

tears prick at the edge of alex's eyes. "this relationship scares you?"

"oh, shit, that probably sounds so bad when you say it like that. yeah, it's scary, but, like... it's skydiving, alex, being with you is like skydiving. it's fucking terrifying, but it's the greatest thing i've ever experienced. alex, i _love_ you."

alex blinks, brown eyes staring into darker brown eyes.

maggie clears her throat, awkwardly. "alex, i'm in love with you. like, disgustingly cheesy, nicholas sparks, head over heels in love with you."

"maggie, what you described as skydiving... that's what i felt when i learned you had gotten shot. and it's how i felt when you kissed me that night." alex gives her a wavering smile. "i love you too, maggie."

and maggie realizes that alex does  _understand_ , that this is truly happening and it's not a dream, it's not some embarrassing story in her diary written in 8 year old loopy cursive, maggie is in _love_ and god be damned if growing old and grey with alex danvers isn't the most exciting thing maggie has ever had flash through her mind.

maggie presses countless kisses to alex's forehead. "thank god," she whispers, "because this would've been embarrassing if you didn't."

and alex laughs, rolls her eyes, wipes the tears off her own forehead that maggie had created. maggie can only blush and scoff in embarrassment as alex does so.

"so, danvers," maggie hums. "how about i sneak some ice cream in here and we marathon the news channel on that small television across the room?"

"only if we get to make out every time a local car salesmen comes on commercial break," alex says. maggie laughs, and seals the deal with a kiss to her girlfriend's knuckles. 


End file.
